Shameless
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: She had said it on accident, but Reiji is not one to let things go. Oneshot.


"Ohh…oh…Reijiii…" her staggered moans rolled out over her tongue as her lover pleasured her, filling her with his heat over and over. As his pace quickened, her body began jerking beneath him. She could no longer hold in her screams.

"Oh, fuck! Daddy!"

Her eyes widened in horror. Immediately she threw her hand over her mouth, and immediately Reiji stopped, his expression darkening.

She tried to amend her words, "S-Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"So," he said, giving her a harsh thrust, "You're _that_ kind of woman?"

"N-No…" she trembled, fearing what her lover would do, begging in her mind for him to simply forget it. Perhaps she could say he had merely misheard her. No, she thought. Reiji would never forgive this.

"As usual, your wanton desires exceed expectations," he pumped into her roughly once more, "Go on. Say it again."

Her face reddened as she looked away, hiding behind her lashes, hardly believing what he was asking of her. Say it again? "N-No…I'm sorry…just please, can we-"

"How very valiant of you. Denying orders of the one who owns you. Do not make me repeat myself."

"B-But Reiji-"

With a cold hand, he tweaked her nipple, and she cried out. He squeezed again, a bit more forcefully, making tears well in her eyes. She knew she wouldn't win against him. _Couldn't_ win against him. With another chastising pump, he broke her.

"Daddy!"

She hadn't meant to cry it out. But the man knew how to touch her. Knew where to position himself…he knew…

A malicious smirk spread across the vampire's face. "How lewd. You tightened around me. Have you no shame?"

"I-I-"

"Say it again. Until I am satisfied you will refer to me using that disgustingly tasteless word. Then perhaps you will see how deplorable you truly are." He began to give her slow, sensual thrusts, causing long, languid 'ahhs' to roll off her tongue. He silenced her with his own mouth, slanting his lips over hers, the taste of his tongue making her head spin.

"R-Reiji…" her lower lips trembled, her shaky arms wrapping around his neck, so that she could kiss him more deeply. She was confused at his sudden change in demeanor, but didn't mind it at all. When it was slow like this, gentle like this, she felt as though they were one person, connected in body and soul. Could it be that he had forgiven her? Often they would both get lost in the moment like this. It was not so far-fetched an idea. But...for him to forget so quickly...

She felt an uncomfortable tingling in the lower pit of her stomach that told her Reiji would see this punishment through to the end. Whatever said 'punishment' might be.

He peppered her face with sweet kisses, pressing his lips against her warm skin, making her feel precious. "Now," he murmured, licking her cheek, "Say it."

Her instincts had been right. He was not going to let this go so easily. She looked at him with wide eyes, and realized he had stopped moving inside her. Instead, he was hovering over her, his hair falling into his face, his eyes sharp and red; hungry.

She shook her head rather boldly, tightening her arms around his neck, "No. Reiji, let's make love, please-"

He bit her neck without hesitation, the sharp pain making her cry out. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she shook, the dizziness making her vision blur. He was making it hurt on purpose. She knew that. The throbbing sting burned, and she could feel the hot blood oozing from the wound. Tears pricked the backs of her eyes and he bit down again on the other side, gulping selfishly.

"Reiji!" she blurted, nearly sobbing, "Please stop!" His only reply was to drag his tongue down her excited flesh, before biting over her collarbone, her skin breaking beneath his bite. She shrieked, her nails dragging down his back in an attempt to hinder him; to insist that she did not want this.

He glanced up at her briefly, their eyes meeting, and she knew he would not stop until she did as he asked. "D-Daddy," she murmured softly, her cheeks moistened with tears, "Please stop."

Reiji gave a satisfied grunt, a low, gruff sound vibrating from the base of his throat. "You feel it as well do you not? How your wanton body reacts to it? Say it again. Tighten around me."

He pulsed against her walls, making her body twitch, and she whimpered pathetically. He did feel larger, his length filling her body in a way that only made her crave more.

Only, he returned to his gentle caresses, his romantic kisses, his long, sensual strokes that made her unable to voice such a sullied word.

He chuckled darkly, and her cheeks reddened. "Ah, are you ashamed now? This late into it," he lowered his lips to her ear, giving them a teasing lick, "Ohimesama." He suckled her neck, using his tongue to make her shiver, his hands kneading her breasts gently.

She bit her lip, her eyes shut tight, trying to find a way to overcome this sudden shame. If he were going just a bit faster. If it were a bit more careless, then it'd be easier...

"D-Daddy," she began hesitantly, "H-Harder…"

He chuckled deeply once again, making her heart jump with fright. "My, my. So you understand it now." His eyes were nearly black, a burst of red flashing dangerously as they caught the light of the moon. "Then, as you wish," he murmured, his lips brushing against her ear, his hot breath making goosebumps shoot down her spine, "Daddy will punish you."

With frightening force he pulled her off the bed, so that they both stood right beside it. He brought her into a searing kiss, her jaw held so tightly between his fingers that she thought it might snap under his strength. Without warning he twirled her around and she yelped, before her wrists were in one of his hands, and her head was being pushed down into the mattress with the other. "Reiji!" she tried, her voice muffled by the mattress.

"How filthy," he commented, thrusting harshly, "Your body is so eager when we're like this," he groaned, tightening his grip on her wrists, "How wet you've become, just from one word."

She whimpered, trying to hush her voice as he dug deeper and deeper, the position allowing him to ram her to the hilt with each thrust. As soon as he let go of her hands, she clung desperately to the sheets, her knuckles going white from the strain. The room was filled with the heavy scent of sex, their bodies meeting with sloshy and desperate slaps. All accompanied by Reiji's deep growls and her muffled moans.

 _Oh Daddy. Daddy, Daddy, Daddy._

Her mind was spinning, though she dared not voice it out loud. But…

She knew that he knew. Even s _he_ could feel herself tighten now, as her thoughts focused on the word, and just how _thick_ Reiji felt every time he filled her.

Reiji let out a strangled grunt, his thumbs digging into her hips. She'd bruise, she thought.

"Voice your thoughts," he snapped, going even faster, before suddenly slowing down. "Or could it be," her eyes widened a bit with worry, for she didn't have to see his face to know that he wore that wicked smirk, "You don't have sufficient motivation?" When he had gotten so close to her ear, she did not know, but she screamed in shock when he pulled her by the arms, ripping her from the sheets and lifting her off the mattress.

He yanked her wrists with both his hands, making her head jerk up, her back arched towards the floor and her legs spread widely apart. If he fucked her like this then—

She screamed shamelessly, his length hitting the very edge of her core. He brought her wrist up to his lips to nibble it teasingly, "This is your favorite, is it not? It suits a woman like you," he panted pumping her over and over, "To favor a position when you're this powerless…"

She was panting, struggling to remain standing. Her knees were shaking, her thighs aching as her toes continuously curled and uncurled. "Reiji," she begged, "Please, my legs-"

"You will address me properly." He threatened. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to repeat that word. But she was so close. If only he would stop his teasing patterns. Without realizing it, her eyes welled up once more. She had lost.

"Daddy…please…" she hung her head, truly feeling the disgrace he had sought to fill her with.

"Please what? Speak clearly." Again she could hear his smirk, and was taken completely by surprise as he pulled nearly all the way out before slamming forcefully into her, their skin slapping together as lewd proof of their practice. She cried out, the pleasure consuming her, nearly driving her over the edge. He was doing it on purpose, these harsh strokes that weren't enough. And if she didn't appease him, she knew he'd only extend his torture.

"Daddy!" she choked, "Make me cum!"

He pulled roughly on her arms, creating more tension, and when he rammed her this time it was all it took for her to break; trembling and falling into a whimpering mess, his pleasure and the feel of his cock melting her in her own sordid sin. He snaked an arm around her torso, so that she stood almost perfectly erect despite the weakness in her knees.

"Good girl." He praised, still thrusting into her, her dripping sex overly sensitive. He throbbed in her, his member pulsing, and finally he released, her pitiful moans confirming that she was indulging in his heat.

He held her like that for a while, breathing against her shoulder, taking the opportunity to suckle some blood. She was too weak to complain or protest. And really, she didn't want to. The pain swirled through her, down to her toes, mixing with the ecstasy that had drowned her not so long ago.

Carefully, Reiji slid out of his lover, and, had he not been holding her, she may have slipped to the floor in one disheveled, panting lump. With strong arms he lifted her, and placed her gently onto the bed. She murmured, blushing deeply as she entwined her fingers with his. She pecked his cheek with a sweet smile, and then quickly hid behind her lashes.

"Thank you," she breathed, " _Daddy."_ She giggled a bit, biting her lip, too drunk on his pleasure to consider the consequences of once again saying such a words so boldly.

Reiji merely sighed, bringing his free hand up to his temple. "Mattaku…women like you…"

* * *

 **A/N: Forgive me father for I have sinned o.o omg my darling Reiji. I tried to keep him canon...gah... Enjoy, fellow sinners. Don't forget to comment~**


End file.
